


After Wasn't All That Bad

by summerdownturn



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bros just being bros, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: After hanging out at the waterpark all day, Brett and Aleks go back to their hotel to enjoy some J's and kick back. Things escalate from there.





	After Wasn't All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so hard writing this but I'm glad it's over and done with so I can write something else. May revisit this idea later. Also everything I write seems like badly written porn. Need to get back to writing with a plot!

The early morning air was quiet as streams of smoke moved around them. Passing the joint back to Brett, Aleks could see the older male eyeing him from across the balcony. They both were sunburnt from a day outside, Aleks more-so since no matter how much sunscreen he put on, his skin was still too pale to not burn.

As Brett inhaled, their eyes met again and Aleks was starting to feel like Brett was staring at him. “What? Is my face that red?” He finally asked, breaking their long silence and taking the joint back to finish it off in one long inhale.

“Wha–? Uh, no. It’s just… never mind.” Brett shifted in his seat tore his eyes away from the smoke swirling out of Aleks’ mouth. Aleks looked at him for a moment before shrugging, stomping the joint out before it burned his fingers. He was just about to get up to go back inside the hotel room when Brett spoke up again. “Is this a bad time to tell you I have a boner?”

Aleks paused his movement, looking at Brett incredulously, “What the fuck? When is it a good time to tell me that?” 

“When you have one too?” Brett said before cracking a grin. “Chill man, I’m just joking.” Aleks looked doubtful, his glare going to the obvious bulge in Brett’s swim trunks.

“Your dick says otherwise.”

Brett shifted again, his hand coming down to readjust himself, his grin becoming wider and more mischievous. “So you’re checking out my dick now?”

Aleks looked up at Brett like a deer caught in headlights before blushing and looking towards the balcony railing, almost looking like he was gunna bolt and jump off. “Wha– no! Just, um… ah,” he sputtered, shrinking back into his seat like he just got told off. Finally, he let out a frustrated groan and lifted a hand to cover his face. “I’m too high for this shit, bro.” Brett laughed and got up from his seat before making his way back into the hotel room.

“You better not jerk off on my bed!” Aleks shouted after him. 

“Try and stop me,” Brett called back and Aleks quickly got up to find Brett standing over his bed and one hand on his swimsuit tie, smirk still on his face. It was like slow motion, watching Brett’s fingers grasp the string and pull it, then slowly unvelcro his trunks. He was just about to pull out his dick when Aleks ran towards him and tackled him onto the bed.

“Keep it in your pants!” Aleks grunted as Brett laughed beneath him, little giggles that shook them both as they wrestled with tangled limbs. Somewhere along the way, between Brett’s elbow in his ribs and hand in his face, Aleks started laughing as well. He twisted so he was on top, finally pinning the stronger man down, throwing one leg over his waist to straddle him. Brett’s eyes went wide and he stifled a moan as Aleks unknowingly sat on his boner.

“Shit, man,” Aleks said, freezing up as he felt Brett’s hard length through his own swim trunks. Aleks was torn between moving away or moving closer, but suddenly gravity shifted again and he was on his back, Brett smirking above him as he held onto his biceps.

“What’s your move, blondie?” Brett grinned, but held his breath, confident in what Aleks would do next but still nervous about the outcome, about _after_.

The whole world seemed to stop for a moment as Brett laid out his choices, and Aleks found himself holding his own breath as he made up his mind, and pressed forward. Lips touched hesitantly at first, but then Brett seemed to melt down on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. Aleks relaxed then, opening his legs to allow Brett more room and moaning as their dicks touched, making Aleks realize just how hard he had gotten during their wrestling match. 

The kiss soon turned lazy and slow, a languid movement of lips as Brett’s hand came up to cup Aleks’ jaw, Aleks letting out little moans as Brett’s tongue explored his mouth and his hips rolled into his own.

A switch seemed to flip and the kiss grew more intense by the second. Aleks battled for dominance, surging forward, but Brett held him down and Aleks whined. Brett shifted, changing his angle so he could grind his dick against Aleks just right, and loud moans filled the air. Aleks gasped into Brett’s mouth as he met Brett’s thrusts, managing to look down in between them to see that Brett’s dick was free of his trunks.

“Fuck,” Aleks breathed, feeling his own dick twitch. It felt like it wasn’t enough, he needed more. “Fuck, Brett, let me suck your cock.” The very idea was driving him mad, the thought of a heavy cock on his tongue obscene but perfect.

Brett paused, quickly leaving kisses down Aleks’ throat before rolling over onto his back, smirking at the blonde. Aleks gained enough sense to roll his eyes before tugging Brett’s trunks all the way off and throwing them across the room. He then rolled on top of him, face level with his dick. Aleks wasn’t quite sure what to do, he’d only been on receiving end of a blowjob, but he started with open mouthed kisses across Brett’s hips, slowly making his way down to his cock. 

He briefly looked up to see Brett’s eyes squeezed shut, the smirk wiped off his face, and his hands fisting the sheets as Aleks kissed his way up his cock. Once he got to the tip, he shyly opened his mouth and brought it in to give it a little suck and timid licks. Brett’s hand then came up and Aleks nearly jumped at the contact, but he let Brett’s hand tangle in his hair. 

Aleks gained confidence then, pulling back to lick a stripe up the underside of Brett’s cock before taking it back into his mouth, this time a little deeper. He heard Brett above him stifle a whimper and it took so much self-control not to smirk. Aleks then moved one of his hands from Brett’s hip to take a hold of the base, pumping his hand up to make up for what he couldn’t take.

Sucking Brett in a little too deep, Aleks choked and Brett let out a deep moan, hand grasping tighter in Aleks’ hair. He pulled off again to breathe and recover, instead deciding to lick and suck the skin underneath the head of Brett’s cock. 

Brett gasped and let out another choked off moan, bucking his hips impatiently.

“’s good?” Aleks questioned, repositioning himself on top of Brett and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Yeah, just please… don’t stop,” Brett said hoarsely, looking down and meeting eyes with Aleks. He smirked, and leaned back down, taking Brett in as much as possible before lifting off again. His teasing soon became a set pace and Brett struggled not to thrust into Aleks’ mouth.

Aleks wondered what he looked like, drooling on Brett’s cock. The thought made his arousal spike, and he was embarrassed to say he was already teetering on the edge. Brett’s moans started to turn more desperate, and his hand pulled Aleks back.

“C’mere,” Brett said, and Aleks quickly sat back and took off his own trunks, briefly touching himself with a moan before moving up the bed for a kiss. Their lips met quickly before Aleks had to pull back with a gasp as Brett took both of their erections in hand. Aleks focused on the friction of Brett’s hand, thrusting against his dick as they both moaned, mouths meeting once again. Brett’s other hand trailed down Aleks’ side, making him shiver.

“’m close,” Aleks gasped on an upstroke, arms shaking and head thrown back as he clenched his eyes shut. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Brett_!” Aleks moaned as Brett latched on to his neck, sucking and biting at his pulse point while his hand worked them both at a fast pace. Aleks came first, nails digging into Brett’s skin as he shook, a low groan escaping his mouth. Seeing Aleks come undone sent Brett over the edge a moment later with a gasp.

“Shit, Aleks.”

Rolling onto his back next to Brett, staring at the ceiling and adrenaline still pumping, Aleks let out a laugh. Brett chuckled beside him, and then it was all downhill from there.

“Did we really just do that?” Brett said with tears in his eyes as he giggled.

“Yeah,” Aleks barked out with a laugh. But soon enough there was just silence as they both wound down.

Brett coughed awkwardly before looking over at Aleks. “Sooo. Wanna do it again sometime?”

Aleks thought for a moment, still staring at the ceiling before meeting Brett’s gaze. 

“Yeah,” he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Prompt me on tumblr @summerdownturn.


End file.
